Completed the Shikon no Tama....Now What?
by Kagome no Baka
Summary: what will happen when the shikon no tama is complete? rated R for language and future scenes.....please r/r
1. The Dream

I do not own Inu Yasha & company so please don't sue me...I only have *counts all her money in her wallet* 2 dollars anyways.  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Dream  
  
Written by me, Kagome no baka  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome wondered out loud to herself as she looked around. All she saw were trees in every direction so she assumed she was somewhere in the forest.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
"Who's there?" She quickly turned around, ready to run at the sign of danger and noticed the half Youkai. "Inu Yasha, don't scare me like that you baka..."  
  
Inu Yasha stood in the shadows, his golden eyes fixed on her. He took a few steps toward her and smirked.  
  
"Inu Yasha...?" Kagome stepped back nervously. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Hand over the completed Shikon no Tama," he said calmly. "If you don't..." he started to growl and looked at her with an evil tint in his golden eyes, "I'll have to take it by force."  
  
She reached for the glass ball hanging on a chain around her neck and took a few more steps back. "Wha...what are you going to do with it?"  
  
"What do you think I'm gonna do with it wench?" he replied with a slight growl. "I'm gonna use it to become a powerful youkai like my father and then I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Kikyo, so hand it over!"  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes as Inu Yasha ran towards her.~ No...my Inu Yasha wouldn't do this...he wouldn't hurt me for the jewel.~ Razor sharp claws sliced into her shoulder and she fell to the ground in pain. Somehow she found enough strength to reach for the jewel hanging around her neck, but her effort was in vain. She discovered it was gone and she looked up at the half youkai that was now holding the jewel with pain in her eyes.  
  
"No...Inu Yasha..." she whispered and closed her eyes as the half youkai ran towards her again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome woke up covered in a cold sweat and realized it had only been a dream. She glanced and her clock and sighed.  
  
"It's only 4 a.m., I should really get back to sleep," she said to herself softly. "I have to go back tomorrow or else Inu Yasha is gonna kill me." She laughed softly then remembered her dream and stopped. ~He wouldn't really kill me... would he? She thought for a second before answering herself. No....I'm his `shard detector,' he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I know he at least cares a little about me....~  
  
"He....cares...." she whispered and fell back asleep.  
  
________________________________  
  
Just so you guys know, when words are written like.....  
  
~ this ~ = thought  
  
*or this* = action  
  
And when you see.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = different point of view  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ = change in setting (or in this case waking up)  
  
Lil Note -Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up soon. Sorry if this isn't very good...its my first fanfic. Review and tell me what ya think so far! 


	2. Return

Inu Yasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I really wish they belonged to me. Oh well…I can dream…..  
  
Just so ya know….  
  
~*~*~*~ = scene/setting change  
  
"this" = speaking  
  
~this~ = thinking  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapter 2 - Return  
  
By Kagome no Baka  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's taking that stupid wench so long?! She's been gone for days!" Inu Yasha growled and looked over at the well from the tree he was sitting in. ~Maybe something happened….~  
  
"Feh, like I care. Why would I care about that stupid, self-centered bitch?" He thought to himself for a moment. ~I only care because she's my shard detector and if something happens to her then it will take forever to get the rest of them. Then I'll use it to become a taiyoukai like my father.~  
  
"If she's not back tomorrow, I'm gonna go and get her," he mumbled as he jumped down from the tree he was in and headed back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for dinner Kaede-obaachan, it was great," Sango said after cleaning up the mess and smacking the houshi on the head with a nearby rock for grabbing her again. All of a sudden a yell could be heard from outside the hut.  
  
"Ouch!! Itai….why did you do that?!" everyone in the hut (except Miroku, who was out cold) sighed after hearing Shippo. Sango turned toward Kaede and shook her head.  
  
"Inu Yasha's back…..he always gets so moody when Kagome goes home."  
  
Inu Yasha entered the hut with a teary eyed Shippo following far behind him. ~Stupid kitsune should learn to keep his fucking mouth shut~ Inu Yasha thought to himself as he sat in the corner of the hut and sulked.  
  
"You should really learn to control your temper," Sango said as she glared at Inu Yasha. "Kagome-chan isn't going to be happy to hear that you've been picking on Shippo."  
  
"Feh, like I care what that wench thinks," mumbled the angry half youkai as he stood up and stormed out of the hut. He headed to the Goshinboku he could be alone to think and rest.  
  
"That fucking kitsune is always trying to get me in trouble," Inu Yasha said to himself as he jumped on to one of the tree's branches and relaxed. He closed his eyes, leaned against the tree and sniffed the air to make sure there was nothing strange nearby. After a while he started to get annoyed.  
  
"Why the fuck can't I get to sleep?" he asked himself angrily. Then it hit him. ~I miss Kagome….Damn it, I'm getting soft. I can't be soft, I have to be strong!~  
  
He looked towards the direction of the well and sighed.  
  
"Good night Kagome…" he said and yawned. He then drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, wake up. It's almost noon," Mrs. Higurashi said through Kagome's bedroom door.  
  
"Hai," Kagome mumbled as she stretched, "I'll be out soon." She slowly dragged herself out of bed and headed toward the bathroom so she could take a shower.  
  
About an hour later she was about ready to head back to the Sengoku Jidai so she grabbed her pack and headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat before she left.  
  
"Mama, Sota, Jiichan? Is anyone here?" there was no reply and she shrugged. ~Mama probably left a note somewhere. Ah, here it is~ she thought as she picked up the note sitting on the kitchen table and read it out loud.  
  
"Kagome, Jiichan and I went shopping. We probably won't be back till later this afternoon. Don't worry about Sota he's at a friend's house. I thought that you might want something to eat before you leave so I left some oden in the fridge. Just heat it up in the microwave for a few minutes. I'll see you when you get home. Love, Mama" At hearing her mom mention oden, Kagome ran to the fridge. "ODEN!!" she yelled as she grabbed the container. She put it in the microwave and drooled as she watched it heat up.  
  
"Ok," she said to herself cheerfully after cleaning up her mess and picking her pack back up, "I'm ready to go back." She walked out the door and headed towards the well house, "I hope Inu Yasha isn't pissed cuz I took so long."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud yell could be heard by the villagers, while they ate their lunches, coming from Kaede's hut. "NANI!!! She's not back yet!?"  
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha, she probably is taking a break away from you," Sango stated bluntly, only pissing the hanyou off more.  
  
"You two lovers need a break from each other once in a while," Miroku told him.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped dead as Miroku said that comment and gave him a look like he was ready to kill him. "She isn't my lover you baka houshi!!!"  
  
"What ever you say Inu Yasha," he replied and smiled making Inu Yasha growl.  
  
"I'm going to get her," he headed toward the doorway, "even if I have to drag he back," he stated angrily as he stormed out of the hut once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked into the well house and headed to the well. About halfway down the steps she heard yelling.  
  
"Kuso!!! You fucking piece of shit!" could be heard from the bottom of the well.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome said as she looked down the well and the sight made her laugh.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up and saw Kagome's laughing figure. ~Fuck, she saw me make a fool of myself. Goddamn it!~  
  
"What….what happened Inu Yasha?" she asked between laughs.  
  
"What the hell do you think happened?! I went down the well and when I landed at the bottom here, this goddamn well made me land on my head!"  
  
"Why did you come through the well anyway?" she asked, directing an evil glare at him.  
  
"I came to get you, you stupid wench. You've been gone for days…." ~…..and I missed you….~ He dared not say the last part out loud.  
  
"I've only been here for a week." Kagome looked at him for a moment as he jumped onto the rim of the well and crossed his arms. ~Was…was he worried about me….?~  
  
"Feh, that was one week too long."  
  
She made fists on her sides with her hands as she bit her lip. ~Why that……~ "Inu Yasha," she said sweetly.  
  
He jumped down from the well's ridge and walked over towards her. ~I wonder what she wants now.~ His nose picked up her sent and he inhaled it. ~She smells good….~ "Nani Kagome?"  
  
"OSWARI!"  
  
*SMASH*  
  
"Bitch, what was that for?!" he yelled with his face in the ground.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you baka!" she shouted at him and headed towards the well. She sat on the ledge to wait for the spell to wear off. ~That baka, there's no way that he cares about me at all. He only thinks about me as a shard detector or as a replacement for Kikyo.~ She watched him start to stand up as the effects from the 'sit' wore off. ~How can someone that looks that cute after being 'sit' be such a baka?~  
  
Inu Yasha was mumbling curses under his breath that only he could hear. He suddenly stopped when he noticed Kagome was looking at him strangely. ~Why is she looking at me like that? She's so Kawaii…..~ He snapped himself out of his thoughts and headed toward the well.  
  
The girl sitting on the well's rim was suddenly grabbed around the waist by the hanyou. She looked at him a bit surprised as he put her over his shoulder and grabbed her pack with his other hand.  
  
He jumped on to the well's rim and looked down before jumping in, caring the girl and the pack with him.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had this chapter finished for a while but I've just been too lazy to type it. *sweat drop* Well anyways, I'll try to update more often. I would love to hear what you guys think so review, ok? ^_^  
  
~ Kagome no Baka 


End file.
